


we start in the middle and work our way out

by littledust



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo knows they can't keep dating in secret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we start in the middle and work our way out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



"Impossible!" Theo shouts, stamping her foot. If they're lucky, no one will see the corners of her mouth turn up just a bit as she fights down the smile.

"Pigheaded!" Philip shouts back. If they're _very_ lucky, no one will notice that Philip's pretend arguing style sounds suspiciously like an old British children's book. Theo makes a mental note to work out some scripts with him later on.

As planned, they get kicked out of the library again. Theo feels terrible about harassing the poor librarians and disrupting one of her favorite places in the world, but last week they were nearly caught kissing while studying for their Anthro 102 midterm. The right people needed to see them locked in the usual Hamilton-Burr feuding, and thus a shrieking fight in the middle of the library was born.

They pretend to go their separate ways in the student union building, where Theo buys a white mocha latte for Philip and an Americano for herself. (In addition to the staged argument, she's had two club meetings today, and she still has an essay to finish and six chapters to read.) Philip checks his mail for his usual monthly care package. (Really, dating him is worth it just for the first crack at Eliza's macademia nut cookies.) Package in hand, Philip pulls his hoodie up over his hair and slips on a pair of oversize sunglasses, then makes his way over to Theo.

"You make an awful spy," Theo says with a grin, and hands him his latte. When it's her turn to disguise herself, she always steals a wig from the costume shop. Having friends all over campus pays off in unusual ways.

"Ah do declay-yah, Miss Burr," Philip says, pressing a hand over his heart. He ruins even the fake Southern accent by tacking on the usual hard R at the end of her name, rather than drawling out the U like Senator Jefferson at his most obnoxious. Dropping the accent, he adds, "My roommate has a three-hour bio lab this semester, starting... now." He smiles, and Theo's heart beats a funny waltz.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo asks. She seizes his hand in hers and all but drags him out of the student union building. Until spring comes and thaws everything out, they're short on places to get any privacy.

Theo knows they can't keep dating in secret forever, but this right now, breathless with laughter, coffee and Philip keeping her warm--this is just hers, and it's just theirs, and it's just right.


End file.
